


Soulless

by Ukudigo



Category: Undertale
Genre: Death Fic, post soulless pacifist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukudigo/pseuds/Ukudigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Soulless Pacifist credits… Chara can have a little fun! =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulless

"I want to live with you!" Frisk laughed, gently. And Toriel laughed too, and looked out at the sunset. It truly was beautiful and she couldn't believe that quiet, gentle Frisk had come from this world of such intensity, such vibrancy, such- such life. The promise of life had kept everyone going through the purgatory that was Underground, and here they all were… where they belonged.

She lead Frisk from the clearing; at first it seemed so wasteful. Surely, the last seconds of the sunset should be rung from the sky. But, the clearing would still be there tomorrow, the sun would set again. After all, if there was one thing Toriel finally had, it was a tomorrow worth seeing.

She soon made her way back to the home she used to have before the war, before everything. Pushing open the door to the home she left behind a thousand years ago, it seemed as if no time had passed at all. She smiled at the warmly lit home, the evening light shining through the clear panes of glass. There was only a little dust playing in the shafts of light, like glitter in a snowglobe, but apart from that, the tidy home surprised Toriel. Not unpleasantly, but still.

It was better than she could ever expected. Everything had turned out better than she ever could have dreamed. There were only two components missing from her happy home. It was a warmly lit fire, and the smell of butterscotch and cinnamon pie. She ruffled Frisk's hair, who leaned into the touch like an affectionate cat, and after lighting the fire in the hearth, Toriel floated to the kitchen to bake.

At some point or another, while Toriel was on a borderline medatitive state, Frisk must have found a bedroom. It ought to have done, but it didn't surprise her that Frisk knew the way. Frisk had always known. In that way, they were much like the others who had fallen down. Yet Frisk was utterly exceptional. The child that Toriel was most proud of. Of the others… the sorrow was too great to allow for any other feeling. Especially concerning her own.

The smell of baking filled the air when Toriel finished the pie, and she breathed in the scent when she cut the pie into slices. She set a slice upon a plate for Frisk, still knowing her way around the cupboards after all these years. Quiet as possible, to avoid disturbing her tired child, she opened the door of the bedroom, and left the pie near the bed, as she had done only the evening before. Only, it felt such a long time ago, now. So much had happened. She left the child to sleep, and closed Frisk's bedroom door behind her.

The hallway was freezing cold. There was a great, rumbling laughter behind the door and then, for the strangest moment, she felt like someone had walked over her own dust. She shivered, and went to sit in the living room. Yet… the feeling wouldn't pass.

Night had fallen in full effect. There were no warming rays of dying sunlight. Only the death of night itself.

She shook herself. She didn't know where that came from. It was actually darker on the surface than it was Underground. In the Underground, night or day didn't really exist. The ceiling lights were dimmed for twelve hours to allow for sleep and to create the sensation of evening, but this darkness… this night. It was alien to her now. She was scared, and she didn't understand why, because she had longed for this. Longed to be with a child. Longed to be on the surface. Her eyes flicked to Frisk's bedroom door, and the wave, the tidal wave of pure hatred nearly choked her. She remembered this feeling of hatred… directed at her. Remembered it from a time she shouldn't remember. She took a step back. The bedroom door had seemingly rusted from a warm, oaky shade of brown to this… cold black. The hearty fire in the living room was a great, hot bright thing but… the flickering shadows it cast seemed to linger and giggle. Toriel felt shivers running down her back. And then… the surging hatred seemed to punch her in the gut as Frisk's. Door. Opened.

And it wasn't Frisk behind it.

It was a child. It was _her_ child. Not Asriel.

But Chara.

But was that really Chara? Chara'd been a human, and this creature in front of her, wearing her baby's clothes, and her baby's smile and some demon's shining red eyes, was surely not Chara. Chara stepped forward, their arms neatly folded behind her back. Toriel had never, ever been scared of her own child. Never before, but then again… she was certain this wasn't Chara.

Not anymore. She'd tried to forget Chara, while Asgore kept the pictures of both her children. Chara'd been… unpredictable, but not unlovable. Chara had problems, but had never been a problem. And after they'd died, it was impossible to comprehend the grief of losing both her children in one night, so instead… she'd adopted children, if only for a little time, she collected their shoes and kept their memories to blot out the faces of Chara and Asriel, because looking at them… burned.

And now they here were. They'd clearly been to hell, and were here to drag their mother back with them. She'd forgotten her children, and this was the price. Toriel didn't even think to fight them. Chara took another step. Now, they were in front of the fire, and seemed to be a silhouette with a smile. Their arms were reaching out, and in the confusion of pure terror, Toriel thought for a moment that maybe Chara was The Angel. And when their fingers closed around a poker for the fire, one that Toriel had never thought to blunt, she knew that her life was going to be measured in seconds.

Her guess had been too generous.

Chara surged forward, laughing and contorting, and struck Toriel hard across the chest. Her robe tore. Her legs failed her. She gasped and let her dust fill the air. Her last fractured view was of her child, the child she remembered playing with Asriel, the child she remembered being so happy to find a family, her child- Toriel's soul shook, and cracked. The pieces fell everywhere. The dust floated around the room and landed on every surface in a fine coat.

 

Chara checked their stats, and grinned. They were still pitifully weak, but somehow… they felt stronger than they ever had before. They paced the room, planning a way to take on the comedian. If there was only one lesson to take away from the run before, it was that Chara didn't want to fight Sans again. Well… Frisk had done the fighting, it was Chara who'd actually put him down. They carried on pacing, waiting for a plan to emerge, but as the night faded into a bright new day, Chara decided on letting opportunity take the reigns. After all, opportunity and determination had never failed them before. They kept pacing. The thought to explore the outside world and see all the people they met crossed Chara's mind. They dismissed it as a remnant of Frisk's personality. After all, Chara was using Frisk's soul and Frisk's body. Just because it looked like Chara's now…

It _was_ Chara's now. Chara's soul, Chara's body and Chara's will. It was just that Frisk's thoughts might drift through their mind, as insubstantial as vapour and as easily waved away. The day was becoming long, and though Chara didn't need entertainment like Frisk or that twisted flower, they were becoming… impatient.

They snickered to themselves, a hollow noise that echoed through the empty house. They'd have thought that Toriel's friends would care more than this. Surely. Chara watched the flames in the hearth die out. It was the only thing that was dying, and Chara was almost getting bored. They could do with a laugh.

"knock knock!" Chara's eyes grew wide and dark. There he was.

"uh, toriel? I said knock knock?" He chuckled behind the door, noticeably apprehensive.

Chara grinned, and hid behind the chair. Just like hide and seek.

"Tori? are you in there?" Sans pushed the door open, unnerved by the lack of resistance. Usually, doors between himself and Toriel were more… stubborn. He took a tentative step inside and immediately wanted to run away. Get help. Call the Royal Guard.

"are you anywhere?"

Light from the open door streamed through, into the dark living room. There were lingering shadows, and so, so much dust. It tainted everything a sickly grey, and lay on every surface in the room like a shroud. He gagged and took a blundering step back. He couldn't believe she'd fallen down. It wasn't possible, not after all that time in the Ruins. Sans suddenly realised what to tell the Royal Guard; there'd been a murder, and maybe Frisk needed help- His whole being stuttered.

He couldn't see Frisk, and there'd been a murder, they were at best terrified and needed to get out of here, and at worst… dead.

He took a tentative step forward, cringing at the dust he was collecting on his soles. He set forward, needing to find Frisk when a shape, childlike but twisting, burst out from behind the chair. He sucked in a breath, to speak, or maybe even scream before, faster than lighting, something metal slashed hard down against his chest.

He gasped, and fell back. He looked up into the face of… of his murderer and… remembered… He remembered that vindictive smile beneath those sweet cheeks and those eyes so full of hope and hatred. He remembered the Judgement Room, and he remembered that he'd killed Frisk so many times before, and eventually, they'd beaten him. Not Frisk. But another, who appeared before him and made that unavoidable cut. He put a hand to his chest, and it came away red and slick, just as it had before.

He heaved, and brought himself back to standing. He shuffled towards the door, his vision blurring and doubling as he did. He was clutching his chest, and slowly, so slowly making his way to the door. "You know…" he huffed, and he felt sweat beading on his forehead. This was too much for him, but he was just Determined to do it anyway. "I'm literally holding myself together here."

"Pathetic." The demon was still smiling, but there was some cold fury in their eyes. Sans grinned back, his vision starting to tunnel. Sans was within reaching distance of the open door, the bright sunlight seemed to be calling to him as the dark door swung a little in the breeze. He thought that maybe, if he could just get out, he could take a shortcut and warn Papyrus. Papyrus would take care of this, and then… well Undyne at least would get revenge.

Then Chara strode forward, easily outstripping Sans' shuffle and stood in front of the door, closing it. They were giggling, and Sans suddenly realised that the demon had been… playing with him. The darkness was cloying, and with the sunlight, Sans felt that hope close off. He tried to summon an attack, he was angry enough to summon an attack but… he was already beat. He started to shake, and then the demon shoved him back to the floor. He was dust before he hit the ground. There were clouds of it in the air, settling on every surface. There was dust in their hair, on their hands, on their clothes… everywhere. Chara breathed, and coughed up dust. They felt disgusted.

To cheer themself up, they looked at their stats. That damned comedian had been good EXP the first time around, had given them the boost they needed to kill Frisk when they needed to, and now he was just the EXP they were looking for. Toriel had still left them weaker than they wanted to be, but now… now Chara was finally feeling healthy again. With Sans gone, they knew it wouldn't be long before his brother came looking for him. It was easier to wait for him than to go searching.

They ran the dust through their fingers, uncertain of who's dust was who's. It had such a light feeling to it, but honestly… touching it was gross. And uncessary. But, it was somewhat hypnotic, watching the pale powder drain from between their fingers to the floor. They took another pinch of the dust, and cursed Frisk for feeling so sqeamish. It wasn't like Chara was the only one who'd gotten dust on their hands. In fact, it was all Frisk, really, back Underground. Frisk's curiosity and boredom had lead to this. Well, at least Chara had greater intentions. This wasn't some sick thought experiment. Chara felt almost noble.

 

Papyrus was more punctual than his brother. He seemed to come looking for him in no time at all. Somewhere, deep within themself, it irritated Chara that Sans, _of all monsters_ , was more cared for than Toriel. But they didn't care. They didn't care about anything. Only the power and strength that LV could bring them meant anything at all. He knocked on the door, apparently calling on Sans to get ready for some talent contest. Chara wondered who the talented one was meant to be. The pair of them were useless.

Upon being answered only by the stagnant silence, Papyrus seemed annoyed.

"SANS, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU'RE TAKING A NAP-" He pushed the door open and quickly closed it behind him. Ever the neat freak.

It was when he looked into the room that Papyrus's voice failed him, for once. For once he shut the hell up.

"…brother?"

Chara snickered. Even headless, they'd never heard Papyrus sound so lost.

He summoned an attack, and stepped back. Something crumbled under his boot, and he shreiked. He fell to his knees, covering his mouth with one hand. The world seemed to dissolve around him, and left him in grief. Until Papyrus sensed a shadow looming over him. He looked up in time for the demon to kick him hard in the face. He yelped, and fell flat on his back. His vision shattered like a mirror, and countless laughing faces surrounded him in every direction. Until the shadows of the child, a smiling child merged to form his very worst nightmare. He started to scramble back, and away, shaking his head to try to clear his splitting headache. If Sans was gone, the only other person on earth who could do anything for him now was Undyne.

He had to- he had to-

"Papyrus, you're getting covered in that stuff. I get that you were probably his favourite thing but… that's a little dark, don't you think?"

He couldn't breath, he couldn't think straight. He flipped to his front, desperate to just get _away_. There was nothing else in Papyrus' mind now, the concept of away had taken hold of even the pain and the debilitating fear.

Chara tutted. This was finally starting to get fun. They started over to the door that Papyrus was struggling for. Surprisingly, he managed to get up, and make a sprint for it.

Chara was not having that anytime soon, and grabbed him by the scarf. He was stopped in his tracks, and choked. He was just a centimetre from the door handle, and then he could have ran for miles and warned… everyone. Papyrus writhed, they snarled and he still scrabbled for the door, the pointed ends of his finger bones scratched at the brass door handle. Chara pulled harder on the scarf, silencing the struggling Papyrus. He'd been yelling gibberish clawing with one hand at his scarf, and reaching for the door with the other.

Now he was left wheezing, and tired, and he'd even started to still. Chara thought they were getting somewhere with murdering him, until he started kicking back at their shins. Chara growled and pulled harder on the scarf. Honestly, they shouldn't have been surprised; Papyrus had always been so enthusiastic, especially about staying alive. They decided they were tired of messing around and letting Papyrus play at having a chance.

It was time to raise their stats and they started to drag Papyrus back into the house. They needed a weapon, since it was obvious that Papyrus wasn't simply going to choke. He was screaming out now, and they rolled their eyes. He was annoying them now. He was trying to walk back to the door, but Chara was stronger. Chara had the better stats, and outmoded Papyrus by light years. He never stood a chance, and dragging him back was like… like dragging a pillow. A screaming, sobbing pillow.

They cast their eyes around the room, and found the poker, lying on the floor nearby. They smiled serenely, picked it up with one hand, and hurled Papyrus back as far into the room as possible. He nearly reached the far wall before, as expected, he sprinted towards the door and Chara swung the poker as hard as they could, laughing hysterically. It caught him in the teeth, and his whole head shattered. His body followed a second later, and Chara was left with another small mound of dust.

They breathed out, not expecting a struggle after the way Papyrus had lain down and died the first time they killed him. Being honest, they'd almost looked forward Papyrus telling them to change their ways, and the promise of a mentor. In more ways than one, they wanted to be spared. Chara shook their head, dismissing Frisk from their mind once more. They'd done it before, why were they so sad to see Chara do the same thing? Did Frisk just miss being in control? Was it that Frisk wanted to do the killing themself? Did Frisk miss having the option of fighting and sparing? Was it the loss of control that sent tears down their face?

There were dark, ugly tear tracts down their face, the dust running like black rivulets down their pink cheeks. They smiled in spite of themself. This was still a good plan. It was just that having to fight the monsters was so exhausting. It was just that Chara didn't have enough EXP. They were looking forward to killing Undyne. They were excited to gain the LOVE.

But Chara didn't want to fight. It was so much cleaner when there was just a quick ending, no more drawn out playing. That was Flowey's thing anyway, not Chara's quick style. No, they weren't a sadist, just a megalomaniac. A megalomaniac with a purpose.

They knew where to hide from Undyne. They crawled on top of the fridge, and surveyed the scene before them. The living room had been so cozy… it was just so dusty now. And the room was so dark. They felt a shiver go through them, and pulled their jumper closer to them. They were glad Asriel wasn't here to see them now… They pulled their poker closer to them. It seemed like Frisk was as sentimental as they were Determined. The feelings were warped, it was insanity to have such fondness for the monsters that they'd mown down without remorse, and to love the world they'd destroyed, but Chara wouldn't complain. Without that sentimentality, Chara'd have no soul, no body to possess and no world to leach LOVE from. They smiled. If the occasional regret from their host was the only price, it was well, well worth it.

They had less time to breath than they'd have liked, apparently Undyne had been waiting outside for him. Somewhere within Chara, Frisk wondered what was going on, but Chara silenced them. It was this kind of idiocy that had prevented Frisk from achieving power the very first time around, and it was this interest in their lives that had made it so difficult to achieve power this time around. Undyne drop kicked the door, and Chara stiffened. If this went wrong, it'd be just that much easier for her to escape.

"What… what happened here?" She swallowed, and made a fist. She conjoured a spear, and Chara didn't like the way this was going. She looked around the scene, her first tightening around her spear, and tremors spread across her body. She was facing away from Chara, but when she wiped her face, it was clear that she was crying. 

In a split second, Undyne whipped around, poised to fight. There were tears spilling down her face, but she wore her tight, toothy smile. Until she locked eyes with the only living creature in the house. Then she gasped at what she saw.

Asgore had shown her photos of his children, and she could recognise that smile anywhere. But the dust, the dust on the child, the dust everywhere… it was plastered to the windows, as if the essence of the dead was still trying to escape. Things were clicking into place… no one had seen Toriel or Sans all day… Papyrus had never come back… This was the last thing she expected, but she howled as she flung the spear at the dusty child.

"HOW COULD YOU?" She screamed at them, and the child laughed. Undyne made a horrified and bewildered expression. She knew she was witnessing a creature that she'd never been able to even imagine before. Suddenly, it leapt forward, off the fridge and right at her. It moved with an undeniable grace, it's legs wrapped tightly around her throat, and squeezing hard, and with two free hands, a long sharp poker skewered Undyne right through the head. She roared in agony, and her screams redoubled as she started to melt. She staggered towards the open door, before falling to her knees. She prayed that she was visable through the open door.

She hoped that someone would help. She refused to die here, speared through the head and amoung the remains of her closest friends.

The hellish creature pulled their weapon out of her skull, and Undyne's scream was peircing. The pain was unbearable, but grounding. She used it as a center to bring herself back from dust, to bring herself back from melting.

She was Determined to carry on, to fight this creature. She felt herself become Undying.

"Oh Undyne," the creature purred, as it jumped from her neck to the floor. "You were only ever the second strongest, but you really did put up a fight… not the best fight, but a fight nevertheless. Papyrus spared me the first time, but this time, you should have seen the struggle. I think he was trying to get to you. Maybe he thought you could save him…"

The creature was crooning on, and Undyne could only stare. There'd never been a demon like them, they'd never been Undying before, and Papyrus… she'd always protected him. No one had a first death… Instead, she lunged at Chara, growling as she did, only for Chara to be behind her. They struck her in the back, hard, but Undyne took the hit. It wasn't fatal, but another hit like that surely would be. She screamed for Alphys or Mettaton to come help her, they were both in the car, Mettaton's glittering Cadillac was in sight but…

But nobody came.

The creature giggled, an unholy echo that set Undyne's teeth on edge. She fired spears like missiles, loaded with devastating intent and near impossible to dodge. Yet the child avoided every spear almost lazily but with a twinkle in their eyes. They were casual to the point of elegance. No spear so much as grazed them, and if Undyne was nearly impossible to dodge, then Chara was impossible all together.

There was a flash of shadow and then the poker was lodged in Undyne flank, and poked out the other side, gleaming red. Her one eye widened, and she couldn't help but watch as her legs started to melt and congeal on the carpet. It was somewhat hypnotising.

It was in that moment, _that_ moment where Undyne realised that she was as mortal as anyone else, when Alphys and Mettaton appeared in the doorway. Alphys gasped, and Mettaton gripped her shoulder for dear life.

"Give…" she coughed up blood and dust. "Give 'em hell…" She beamed at Alphys, she smiled for her because Alphys deserved a smile. Undyne only wished she'd had more time… after plucking up the courage to confess, one scrawny beach date wasn't enough time. Still, at least she'd had something of the woman she loved… it wasn't enough, but it was close to it.

That was Undyne's last thought, before she blew away in the breeze from the outside world. It wasn't ideal, but it was close enough to her hopes and dreams for her.

It was not close to Alphy's at all. To Chara's amusement, Alphys charged forward, yelling as she did. "You- I hate you!" She threw a punch at Chara, who found it hilarious that it landed. It didn't hurt, it was less effective than Papyrus's weak kicks. So Chara took the punch, because although they weren't the sicko who played too many games with these people, when they started to make a fool of themselves, who were they not to laugh? Who couldn't laugh when they were so. Damned. Funny?

"You killed her! You killed them all! After all this? Why?" Every question was punctuated with a blow, and Chara shook. With contained, yet hysterical laughter.

"You could have gotten away with this once, but Undyne taught me- to be strong!" She kicked Chara, and they let themselves fall to the floor. They wanted to see where Alphys was going with this. "I'll get revenge for her! For them all! I'll kill you!"

Alpnys had pinned them down and was hammering Chara in the head, trying to smash them like a pumpkin. As her intent grew, Chara started to feel decimal points of damage done to their monstrous HP. Chara glanced over to Mettaton, who was staring at her with this sickening look of admiration. They blanched, and decided that now was a good time to put things to a stop before it got too silly.

"Alphys… who said you were the one in control?" She froze, and Chara finally started to laugh. She sat up, brushing Alphys off as easily as a fly. And then, as swiftly and brutally as swatting a fly, Chara smashed Alphys' head to the ground. Her glasses smashed, blood flew from between her lips, and drained from her snout. She was dust within the second.

For a moment, Chara was transfixed by the blood and dust and stared a moment longer. In the moment, they could almost hear the wretched essences of the fallen echo through the walls they were trapped in.

Then Mettaton couldn't stifle his strangled sob. Chara shot up, and Mettaton made a mad dash for the doorway. The only person left for him to get was Asgore, and Chara wasn't going to fight the pair of them at once. No, they managed to catch him by the hair, he screamed, and tried to pry their fingers off him. But Chara wasn't letting him go. They pulled him back, but Mettaton's torso swivelled 180 degrees and pulled them off him.

They took a fist of his hair with them, and laughed. Mettaton tried to throw them to the end of the room, but Chara had gripped onto his arms. He balked when he realised, and started to mumble under his breath. It took Chara a moment to realise he was just muttering the word "no", over and over.

He tried to try to shake them off his arms, but they were holding on with a grip that was leaving dents in the metal. With a savage grin, and a horrendous tearing sound, Chara pulled off his right arm. His eyes widened, and his muttering a rose to a scream. Chara grabbed him by the throat for better leverage, and started to pull on his other arm. He charged into the walls, still yelling, desperate to shake the demon off. But Chara wasn't letting go, their legs were wrapped around his waist in some twisted embrace.

They popped of his left arm, and he headbutted them hard. The intention was there, that Chara couldn't deny.

Even when Frisk was on their best behaviour, Mettaton had always been a bloodthirsty monster capable of more than the others. Yet, compared to their solid and perfect hatred, even Mettaton's hardest hit was… a pin prick at worst. Chara made eye contact and laughed in his face, first at his attempt of a hit, and secondly at the terror, pure terror in his eyes. Chara climbed over his head, and sat on his shoulders, their fingers scrabbled at the plating at Mettaton's neck. Mettaton made a bolt for the door, not caring that he was carrying the demon. He did manage to get a leg out of the door before he felt the fatal snap. His vision cut out immediately, and life left him instantaneously.

His body went dark and collapsed, and Chara was left with his lifeless head in their hands. They held it up, regarding it for a moment before tossing it back inside. They dragged his… his metallic corpse to the back of the room and propped up against the furthesr wall, next to his head. It was slumped over, and wires spilled over the neck, and from the head. He was such an ugly thing. They looked over their stats and felt anticipation build. With the EXP the King could secure them, Chara would have the strength to tear through all of humanity like wildfire. Nothing could hold them back, and they could make humanity pay for what they'd done to dear Asiriel, and what humanity had done to themself. Chara knew that they weren't always this… power hungry. They knew that when Frisk had first fallen, when their Determination awoke them, they were confused. And guiding Frisk had made them happy. And seeing everyone happy made them happy. It felt like that was their purpose after all. And now, all that made them happy was LOVE. They wiped the tears from their face, and this time, Frisk wasn't to blame. Actually, Frisk was entirely to blame. Frisk's curiosity had driven them to get all that EXP, and as the two shared determination, Frisk's LOVE was their LOVE. And it drove them both mad. Frisk found it easier and easier, less and less painful to inflict pain and death, while Chara… Chara'd gone quiet at first. Once, it was the crinkling of leaves, endless cycles of trash and twilight through the barrier that filled them both with Determination. After Frisk became a serial killer, a weirdo who shuffled around looking for monsters to destroy, all that filled Chara with the Determination to go on, was the number of monsters left to kill. They became partners, Chara had thought. Until Frisk didn't want to erase the universe, and stabbed them in the back. So Chara stabbed them in the chest, and destroyed the universe anyway. It hadn't taken ten minutes in the void before Frisk gave up their soul for the sake of the universe. And this is what Chara had planned. They looked around at this house of dust, the faint screams lived in the walls, the broken themes of all the monsters that they had once loved, and they almost felt… felt like resetting it all. Giving back Frisk's soul, going back to start and running into their mother's arms. But again… though they'd been awoken from death, they sure hadn't been resurrected. A spirit was what they were at best, with no body, and no soul. Only Frisk had been able to see them. Only Frisk had heard them. And only now did they have a body. No, their plan was better. It hurt them, that was true, now more than ever seeing as they had a soul of their own now, but it was still better. They laid back in the dust. They weren't sure who's it was anymore. It could be Alphys', or Undyne's, or Papyrus' or Sans'… but they hoped it was Toriel's. Although they didn't deserve it… they really wanted a hug. They'd been laying there, with their eyes wide open and their smile lacking any emotional connection for maybe an hour when a shadow appeared in the doorway. Chara was so tired, and dragged themself to their feet. They locked eyes with Asgore, the King of all Monsters, and their father. They let him walk towards them. They were ready for a fight, a fight like Underground. All the clawing and snapping and punching was so tiring and so… violent. They were ready to dodge flames and take a swing when it was their turn. Asgore was in front of them now, and Chara smiled. It was so good to see him. Now, if Toriel was here, this would be perfect. Except… "My… my child!" There were tears in his eyes, and Chara opened their arms to him. His resolve crumbled even as he saw the dust on their clothes, and staining the walls and windows. Even as he heard the cries of unrested monster souls, he held his eldest child. He didn't regret it even as he felt the poker sink into his back, between his shoulder blades. It was worth it to hold their child just one more time. He knew they would, but it still hurt to be stabbed in the back. No one would know that Chara sunk to their knees and sobbed. No one they knew was alive to know. But their stats screamed for them to move, and Chara was, ultimately, a slave to HP. ATK. GOLD. EXP. LV. After spending the day in the house and systematically murdering everyone they had just formed a connection with, they were ready to go out into the world. When everyone on earth was dead, Chara would have a high enough Level of Violence to break through their barrier. The barrier to another universe. A new universe to murder and suck the LOVE from. A new universe to live through. It was everything they'd worked for. But it was still a long way off. They'd need to be Determined. They found a new save point, glowing and glittering in the distance. They saved their world, and all that dust became truly real. They'd saved over all their friend's death. They smiled. 8 billion left. Meanwhile, in a small, family friendly little tavern a couple of miles away, there was an empty stage. There were a few people and monsters sitting in the audience, and one apprehensive fire monster behind the bar. There were some humans. A couple of monsters, Grillby's regulars. Families. One in particular was Monster Kid and their parents. He was trying to cajole them into staying just ten minutes later. But they told him that they'd already waited an hour for someone to show up, but nobody came. Monster Kid tried crying. Tried explaining that Undyne and Papyrus were doing a punny skit to show Sans what he looked like, and he needed a photo of their faces when instead of standup comedy, Sans was going play trombone while Napstablook DJ'd, and he wanted to know what that could sound like, even though it'd be undoubtably awesome. And Alphys was meant to be in on it, and was meant to film it all. And the King himself was going to co-host it With Mettaton, and Monster Kid wanted Asgore to recognise him from the time he did a lesson in school, and it'd be really cool for his Dad to meet up with Mettaton again seeing as he gave him his favourite dress. And Toriel was gonna be there with Frisk, and he wanted to see his cool friend. And Monster Kid's parent's had to explain that no one showed up, so the whole evening must have been cancelled, Monster Kid had sulked all the way back home. In bed, he fell into an uneasy sleep that was disturbed by his parents screams. When he awoke, he assumed this was just another nightmare. When he came face to face with the smiling demon covered in dust that wielded a poker, he knew it was a nightmare he was never waking up from.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I suck! Basically, I just wanted to get used to writing again, and I was talking to my friend about the possibilities and… this is a writer's blockbuster! Um… I'm sorry! XD


End file.
